What Does Spock Do?
by hanakinstarbuck
Summary: Ever wondered what Spock does in his spare time? Contemplate the beginning of time? Rewrite the laws of Physics? Play 3D chess? You're ALL wrong!! Read on to find out....(Muwahahahahhaha...)


What Does Spock Do??  
  
  
  
By Space Cadet JJ (formerly Hanakin)  
  
  
  
Christine Chapel sat in the lab room of Sickbay, bored out of her mind. The rest of the Enterprise crew was equally bored, seeing as they hadn't blown any Romulan Birds-of-Prey out of the sky or majorly disobeyed Starfleet orders (well, there was that incident with the shipment of grapefruit to the Algian colonies, but that's another story...) in quite a long while; over two weeks. Doctor McCoy had sent her to reanalyze the blood types of every member of the ship, (mostly to get her out of his hair) so there sat the Head Nurse, watching thousands of numbers scroll by on the large screen in front of her. She sighed, and her mind began to wander, mostly to the subject of Spock. Suddenly, a random thought crossed her mind: What did Spock do in his spare time?  
  
  
  
She contemplated the answer for a long time, and found herself envisioning him sitting cross-legged, chin in hand, one eyebrow slightly raised, looking both troubled and thoughtful at the same time (A very sexy pose indeed ;-) ) pondering the beginning of the universe, or perhaps solving complicated quadratic equations in his head. Still, as this challenging new problem began to wear its edge on her, she couldn't really think of a very realistic solution.  
  
  
  
Finally, she decided to ask Doctor McCoy, whom had had a great deal more contact with Spock than she, being one of his best friends and all. She strode purposefully into his office, and found him sitting behind his desk, arms folded upon his desk, and his head plopped motionlessly on top. Christine took one look at him, sighed, and rolled her eyes. She tapped McCoy lightly on the shoulder, and questioned softly "Doctor? Doctor?" McCoy stirred slightly, but didn't wake. "Doctor!" she half-shouted, startling him from his slumber.  
  
  
  
"Wha? Huh-" McCoy smacked his lips sleepily, and peered through glazed eyes at a peeved Christine. Eventually, his brain registered that his Head Nurse had caught him napping AGAIN, and he stood quickly. Unfortunately, he bumped his knee on the underside of his desk, hard, and grimaced in pain. He couldn't help but notice the amused smile Christine was failing miserably to hide, and frowned angrily at her.  
  
"What do you want, Nurse?" McCoy grumbled, now in his usual mood. Christine cleared her throat, willing herself not to laugh, and said, "Actually, I have a question for you..." she trailed off.  
  
He motioned for her to go on. "Yes?"  
  
"Well, I got to thinking, considering how dull its been around here, and I figured that since you're his friend, that perhaps you'd know."  
  
McCoy managed a look of complete and utter confusion. "What in God's name are you talking about, woman?"  
  
"I was wondering, well-" she blushed, embarrassed. "Do you have any idea what Spock does in his spare time? It's been driving me crazy ever since I started trying to figure it out...so I thought I'd ask you."  
  
McCoy sighed, somewhat in annoyance, and would've rolled his eyes had Christine not been standing directly in front of him. Sometimes he wondered if her "little crush" was getting a bit out of hand. "Of course I know! He's my friend, just like you said-(Christine nodded eagerly at this)-So why shouldn't I know!" He started rambling incoherently under his breath, and she began to get irritated waiting for his answer.  
  
"Well? What does he do??"  
  
"I have no idea!" McCoy shouted in frustration. Christine sighed and hung her head in disappointment. She'd figured as much. Sometimes relying on McCoy was quite discouraging.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, McCoy's eyes sparkled. "I've got it!" he yelled. She looked up at his instant (and quite loud) revelation. "He contemplates the beginning of the universe!"  
  
"Sorry, already thought of that one. Too easy."  
  
"Solves complicated quadratic equations in his head?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Plays 3D chess?"  
  
"Every day? *Alone?*"  
  
"It's possible!" He said indignantly. (A/N: Actually, it really is completely possible, but for the purposes of this story, Spock would NEVER do something so unoriginal and well...boring. So no 3D chess.)  
  
"Come on. Humor me." She smirked at her boss. This whole Spock thing was getting rather fun.  
  
  
  
"Heck, maybe he builds scale models of every major city in the Alpha Quadrant."  
  
  
  
"Interesting, but very unlikely."  
  
McCoy gave her a withering look. "How am I supposed to know? What do I look like, Jim?" His face broke into a sudden smile. "Hey...maybe Jim'd know."  
  
He sat (problem-free, fortunately) and hailed the bridge. At that same moment, a loud thump was heard just outside the door of McCoy's office. Startled, both McCoy and Christine looked up, and saw the door be pried half-open by a very sheepish-looking Captain Kirk, who was rubbing a large red mark on his forehead and muttering curses under his breath. By this time, McCoy had contacted Uhura on the bridge, and was trying to tell her "Never mind" without cracking up at the look on Kirk's face. He motioned for him to sit, along with Christine, and decided to get right to the point.  
  
  
  
"Jim, what does Spock do in his spare time?"  
  
Jim gave him a look that said he clearly believed McCoy had gone off his rocker. "What the devil are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
Christine cut in, and told the story from the very beginning. Kirk sat back and steepled his fingers, appearing to be in deep thought. When she was through, Kirk glanced at McCoy and rolled his eyes, and McCoy nodded empathetically.  
  
  
  
"You see, sir, so we thought *you* might know, since you're his best friend and all." Kirk turned back to Christine and smiled winningly.  
  
  
  
"Well, you're right, I would be the one to know, since, as you said, I am his best friend..." Kirk paused, and both McCoy and Christine leaned forward, eager to hear the long-awaited answer.  
  
"Unfortunately, I haven't the slightest idea."  
  
McCoy and Christine sighed in defeat. Christine was about to leave, her mystery to be left unsolved forever, when Kirk spoke again.  
  
  
  
"But maybe I could retrieve an answer for you."  
  
Christine smiled brilliantly, and before Kirk could react, she was cradling him in her arms. "Thank you so much Captain!! I'll never forget this!!" McCoy tried to hold back his laughter, and Kirk shot him a dirty look. He patted Christine awkwardly on the back, and sped out of Sickbay as soon as she let him go (without running into any more stubborn doors, thank goodness.) That woman's obsession was definitely getting out of hand.  
  
Kirk walked down the corridors of the Enterprise, headed toward Spock's quarters. He was actually a bit curious about this matter himself. Spock, like he, was off duty, especially now that nothing important or life- changing had happened on the ship lately.  
  
As he reached the door of Spock's quarters, he raised his hand to ring the doorbell, but thought better of it. For some unknown (and foolish) reason, he decided to surprise him. He typed his Captain's override into the keypad next to the doorbell. The doors wooshed open without a hitch, and Kirk stepped into the half-lit room.  
  
  
  
The next thing he saw would be burned into his memory forever. Spock sat, cross-legged, in an old-fashioned rocking chair, silver needles glinting in the light as he knit sky blue, woolen thread with a practiced hand. He had been concentrating on the fabric in his hands, but when the Captain rushed in, he'd looked up, startled, with a guilt-ridden expression on his face. He'd finally been caught. The two stared at each other, motionless, until Kirk came to his senses and dashed from the room.  
  
  
  
Captain Kirk was never the same again. 


End file.
